


Pampering Dia

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [23]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Minor Violence, Multi, Pampering, Profanity, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Being Dia is a stressful task. Aqours wants to help her destress. What could possibly go wrong?





	Pampering Dia

_"Alright, you have _ _until_ _ tomorrow to finish this paper. It has to be three pages."_

_"Can you do these papers for me?"_

_"These sheets have to be signed by tonight."_

_"You have to plan the order of the meeting."_

_"Do the funding by tomorrow."_

Dia was beyond stressed, to say the least. Every day of her life was hectic. She had a lot of school work to do, seeing as she was taking the advanced classes. She also had countless student council papers to do as well. The others on the council didn't have the power to sign anything. She was the only one who could.

Home life wasn't any easier. She was always stuck doing stuff there as well. It could be simply doing the laundry, or making dinner, to cleaning the entire house. The only thing Dia didn't exactly mind doing was helping Ruby out.

It was just another normal day of this for Dia. She was overwhelmed with the workload. It was the weekend tomorrow, but she had so much work to do that she knew there would be no break. Dia was ready to just collapse. But, there was still one more thing left to do for the day:

Aqours practice

Dia drug herself up the stairs after having changed into her practice outfit. She was not looking forward to practice at all. She just wanted to go home and sleep. The work could wait for a little. Dia would just have to work extra fast.

She opened the door and walked out to the roof. She was the fourth member to arrive. Dia watched as Chika, Yō, and Kanan all goofed around. She wished she could be that carefree. Chika walked over to Dia with a slight mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey, Dia-san." Chika greeted her.

"Hi. Just tell me what you want..." Dia wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Can't I just talk to you?" Chika pretended to pout.

"Then talk." Dia stated.

Chika pouted, "You're no fun."

Dia sighed. Mari and Riko walked outside. They watched the scene with slight interest. Chika kept pouting as she waited for a response from Dia.

"Not when you annoy me." Dia huffed.

"I'm not annoying! I'm just trying to make you actually have fun. You never smile anymore. Do you not want to have fun?" Chika frowned at the statement.

"The things you do are in no way fun to me." Dia replied.

Yoshiko and Ruby walked out. They were looking at the two of them as well. This arguing wasn't exactly new. Hanamaru soon came out as well. Everyone was there.

"Come on! Have some fun~" Chika pouted and hugged one of Dia's arms.

That was the breaking point. Dia couldn't take it anymore. She had enough of people and dealing with their wants for the day. Dia let out a quiet growl that only Chika could hear. Chika loosened her grip slightly, unsure what to make of the reaction.

"Fuck off!" Dia shoved Chika off of her and to the ground.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Dia never snapped like that before. Chika was looking up at Dia with a hurt expression. Dia sent her one last glare before she ran off. Everyone was stuck in place. They were all shocked.

"What did I do?" Chika asked.

"I have no idea..." Yō replied as she went over and helped Chika to her feet.

"I think Dia-san's just stressed out. She's been getting bombarded with work. I wouldn't doubt that maybe she was just sick and tired of people asking her to do things." Kanan stated.

"But all I asked was for her to have fun!" Chika complained.

"She's that stressed out, huh?" Mari frowned.

"We should do something to make her feel better!" Yō suggested.

"Like what?" Kanan asked.

"Um... why don't we take care of her for the day. She always is doing that for us. Let's swap it for once." Yō offered.

"Honestly, that might be a good idea. But, you know how Dia-san is. I think she might not appreciate it as much as we like to hope she would." Mari stated.

"It doesn't hurt to try. If she doesn't like it, we'll leave." Chika defended.

"Alright. Let's try it."

...

That night, Aqours met up and planned on what to do. Dia was, obviously, not included in the discussion. Ruby was going to be their ticket to getting in to see Dia. Thankfully, their parents were going to be out for most of the day. They didn't have to worry about them being suspicious of their actions.

So, when morning came, the first part of the plan was put in to action. Ruby had snuck into Dia's room when she got back from the meeting, which she lied about and said she was going to study with Yoshiko and Hanamaru instead. Ruby turned off the alarm Dia had set. They all hoped that she wouldn't wake up without it.

It seemed to have worked as Dia didn't wake up anywhere close to the time she had set her alarm for. They didn't know if that was just because she was exhausted or if she needed the alarm. Most people have at least the ability to wake up close to the time even without their alarm.

The first part of the plan was very simple. They were going to make breakfast for Dia. Mari and Riko were in charge of that. Ruby was upstairs keeping a close eye on Dia's door. If Dia woke up, this plan would fail.

The breakfast they made wasn't really anything extravagant. It was just some eggs and toast coupled with a glass of orange juice. The rest of Aqours gathered at the door to Dia's room. Kanan opened it and went in.

She sat on the edge of Dia's bed and then shook Dia awake, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Dia let out a few groans and then blinked her eyes a few times. She looked up at Kanan with a confused expression. Kanan offered her a smile.

"Kanan-san?" Dia mumbled as she slowly sat up.

"Good morning!" Kanan smiled brightly at her.

"What are you doing here?" Dia asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Kanan stood up, "Waking you up."

"Why?"

"Because, there's a surprise for you." Kanan stated.

Dia stared at Kanan with a suspicious look, "And just what might that be?"

Kanan looked out into the hall. Dia followed her gaze. The rest of Aqours were hidden from sight. Mari appeared and came into the room.

"We made you breakfast." Mari stated as she set the tray down on Dia's lap.

Dia looked at Kanan and Mari with a confused expression. She had no idea why they were acting this way. This wasn't normal.

"You've been so stressed lately, so we thought we'd do something for you." Kanan said.

At that statement, the rest of Aqours walked into the room. Dia's eyes widened as they all smiled at her.

"For today, we're gonna take care of you!" Chika stated.

"B-but... but I-" Dia tried to protest.

"No buts. Take a break. You need it." Mari shushed Dia.

Dia stared down at her lap. She didn't know what to say. She had a lot of work to do and now they were trying to make her not do it. Dia didn't appreciate it at all.

"Please? We can take care of some of your work." Mari pleaded.

Dia sighed. She knew they'd do whatever they could to make this work. It was just up to her how complicated she made it for them.

"Why? Why do this?" Dia questioned.

"Because, we wanna repay you for all the times you've taken care of us!"

"I... I guess one day won't hurt..." Dia gave in.

Everyone smiled. They were glad Dia was letting them go ahead with the plan. They had all been extremely worried she'd turn them down. Dia was very stubborn, after all.

"You eat up. Come to the living room when you're done."

They all started to leave the room. Dia reached out and grabbed Mari by her wrist. Mari looked at her.

"Can you stay for a moment?" Dia asked.

Mari nodded and sat beside Dia. Everyone left the room. Dia picked at her food.

"Don't wanna be alone?" Mari asked. It wasn't a teasing question like Dia was expecting. It was a more genuinely curious question.

"Maybe?" Dia mumbled.

"It's fine. You get to tell us what you want for the day." Mari smiled sweetly at Dia.

"What have you guys planned?" Dia asked.

"Just a nice calm day. When you're done we were gonna have a nice chat together." Mari replied.

"I guess that's fine..." Dia mumbled.

Mari stood up and went over to Dia's bag. She pulled out the folder containing all the papers for the student council. Dia watched her.

"I'll do some of these for you." Mari said.

Dia looked at her food, unable to look at Mari, "T-thank you..."

Mari smiled, "It's nothing. You really do deserve a break."

Dia managed a small smile. Her and Mari talked quietly while she ate. Once she was done, Mari took the tray and went to go clean it up. Dia got out of her bed and changed into some new clothes.

She walked down to the living room. Everyone was there waiting for her. Dia took a seat on the floor between Ruby and Chika.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Dia-san?" Chika asked.

Dia shrugged as a light blush coated her face. She was embarrassed.

"Well, if you get any idea, let us know." Chika said.

"Chika-san..." Dia mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry about yesterday..."

Chika smiled at Dia, "It's okay! I forgive you!"

Arms wrapped around her. Dia looked to see that Ruby was hugging her. Dia smiled as she kissed Ruby on the head. Ruby smiled as she returned a kiss.

"I'm jealous..." Yō pouted.

"Of what?"

"How come only Ruby-chan ever gets kisses?"

Everyone laughed at the announcement. They were amazed that such a silly thing got Yō jealous.

"You want Dia-san to give you a kiss too?" Chika teased.

Yō blushed in embarrassment. That for everyone laughing more. Dia stood up and moved her position to beside Yō. Yō refused to looked anywhere near her.

"You want a kiss?" Dia asked as she pulled Yō closer.

Yō hesitantly nodded. Dia placed a quick kiss on Yō's head. Yō flushed a brighter red. She gulped and then kissed Dia on the cheek. Dia turned red as well.

"I wanna kiss Dia-san too!" Chika placed herself next to them and kissed Dia on the head.

"Ooh, we're having a kissing party!" Mari chuckled as she joined them and gave Dia a kiss as well.

Dia was blushing like crazy. Kanan came over and kissed Dia on the head. Riko shyly moved and kissed Dia on the cheek. Hanamaru hesitantly placed a kiss on Dia's forehead. Yoshiko was the last one. She came over and kissed Dia on the head as well.

"You're a tomato, Dia-san." Kanan laughed.

"I-it's you guys' fault!" Dia defended.

"You didn't say no, so..." Mari stated.

Dia stared at her hands, "W-well... I... I didn't..."

"Just admit you didn't mind." Kanan lightly shoved Dia.

"F-fine..." Dia sighed, "It wasn't that bad..."

"What are we gonna do now?" Riko asked.

"Anything you want to do, Dia-san?"

Dia shook her head. Everyone whispered amongst themselves for suggestions on what to do.

"Let's have a movie marathon!"

"That okay with you?"

Dia nodded. She was glad that they weren't suggesting to do anything extreme. Everyone split up to go do something. They set up a long row of blankets around the TV. Dia was made to sit in the middle. Beside her were Kanan and Riko.

Mari was sitting away from them and doing some of the work. She was glancing at them occasionally as they turned on a movie.

Dia wasn't finding the movie to be that interesting. She couldn't follow along that well. She glanced at Kanan. Dia scooted closer to her and rested her head on Kanan's shoulder. Kanan smiled as she wrapped an arm around Dia.

They stayed like that for quite some time. Dia didn't want to move. She liked the position she was in. It was nice to be taken care of for once.

Once the first movie ended, a few people moved. Mari came over and joined them on the floor. Chika and Yoshiko were in charge of making some popcorn. Dia finally moved away from Kanan.

It didn't take long for Chika and Yoshiko to return. The set small bowls of popcorn around and filled them. The next movie was turned on. Before it started, Dia asked for a blanket. Ruby was the one to get one. Dia thanked her and wrapped it around herself.

During the second movie, Dia moved over to Riko. She sat pressed against Riko. Riko looked at Dia nervously. Dia didn't do much more. She knew Riko wasn't very comfortable with getting close like that.

The second movie was a horror movie. Chika was the one to blame for that choice. Riko wasn't the best with those types of movies. She tensed up at anything scary and jumped a lot. Ruby had buried herself into Mari's side so she didn't see the movie.

Dia pulled one half of the blanket around Riko and pulled her close. Riko shivered slightly as she huddled closer.

"Too scary for you?" Dia asked.

Riko nodded. Dia looked at Chika. She seemed to be actually enjoying the movie. Dia looked at everyone else. Only a handful of them weren't afraid of the movie.

"Chika-san. This movie isn't appropriate." Dia stated.

"Aw... fine... I'll put something else on." Chika pouted, but turned off the movie.

The movie had only been on for about 15 minutes. Chika swapped it for a different one. That one was a lot better. They all watched that one without any issues.

Riko shifted her position and swapped. Dia was now the one leaning on her. Dia flushed red as she looked up at Riko. Riko was a little red as well. Riko gave Dia a nervous smile. Dia managed to smile back at her. She turned her attention back to the TV. The position wasn't that awkward. She didn't mind it too much.

...

They continued to watch movie after movie until night fell. They had made a dinner together. Afterwards, everyone was just hanging out in the living room. They were all mainly doing their own things.

"It's getting pretty late. I guess we should get some rest." Kanan pointed out.

Everyone agreed and started shifting the blankets to make a circle.

"Who do you want to sleep beside you, Dia-san?" Mari asked.

Dia shrugged. She didn't really have any preference. She also didn't know if her choice would upset anyone again. She did not want a repeat of the kissing incident that morning.

"No preference or you don't want to choose?" Mari teased.

"Both..." Dia mumbled as she fiddled with her sweatpants.

"I wanna sleep next to Dia-san!" Chika declared.

She ran over to where Dia was standing and locked her into a hug. Dia stared at Chika and rolled her eyes. Chika gave her a lopsided smile in reply.

"I want Dia-san too, zura..." Hanamaru mumbled as she moved nearby.

"Aww... but I want her too!" Yō complained as she ran over and hugged the other side of Dia.

"Dia-san, you certainly are popular with our kohais." Kanan chuckled.

Dia flushed red at the compliment. She glanced down at Yō and Chika, who were both fighting over who got to hug more of her. Hanamaru pouted as she watched them. She decided to hug Dia from the front, much to the displeasure of the two others on her.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Yoshiko complained and moved to hug Dia from behind.

"Jeez, I think we may be rethinking our sleeping arrangements." Mari chuckled.

Riko helped Mari moved the blankets into a new position. Now they were all lined up close by. There were three up top, three in the middle, and three on the bottom. It was the best they could do.

"Okay, can we please not suffocate Dia-san in hugs." Kanan called.

Everyone whined, but let go of Dia. Dia was blushing like crazy as she glanced around the room. Kanan walked over and took her hand. She put Dia in the middle bed. Everyone was going to be sleeping around her.

"Rock paper scissors to see who gets to sleep beside her!" Chika called.

Dia rolled her eyes as she watched them. Ruby took a seat next to Dia. Dia pulled her close.

"Not going to fight for this?" Dia asked.

Ruby shook her head, "I can sleep next to you whenever I want. I'll let them have a turn."

"If they don't kill each other first." Mari laughed.

After a very intense game, it was decided that Yoshiko and Hanamaru would be the ones sleeping beside Dia. Ruby moved away and stood beside Riko. Yoshiko smirked triumphantly at Chika and Yō as she sat down beside Dia. Hanamaru shyly took her seat next to Dia.

Chika and Yō pouted at Yoshiko. Dia rolled her eyes at their behavior. She had no idea she'd be that popular for something like this. Everyone else moved into one of the open beds.

It wasn't long before everyone had started laying down. Yoshiko and Hanamaru wasted no time snuggling up to Dia. Dia hesitantly wrapped her arms around them. They both smiled as they closed their eyes.

As everyone was starting to fall asleep, Dia was woken up by pressure coming from on top of her. She blinked open her eyes to see that Yō and Chika had crawled on top of them. Dia rolled her eyes at them and then went back to trying to sleep. She didn't care if they wanted to stay like that. Unless Hanamaru or Yoshiko complained, she didn't care.

...

The next morning, Kanan and Mari woke up first. There was one last thing they wanted to do for Dia. They both chuckled at what they saw. Yō and Chika were still on top of Dia with Hanamaru and Yoshiko snuggling on her arms.

"I'm going to wake Riko-chan up to help us. You can start getting everything ready." Mari whispered to Kanan.

Kanan nodded and headed into the kitchen. Mari shook Riko awake and motioned for her to be quiet and follow her. The two of them crept into the kitchen as well.

The three of them made breakfast for everyone. It took quite some time to make. Ruby had woken up by then and went to see where they got to. She helped them set the table.

After they had finished cooking and setting everything out, Mari went to wake up the sleeping ones. She chuckled and slowly shook them awake one by one. She sent them all into the kitchen.

Yoshiko got mad at Chika and Yō for sleeping with them. Hanamaru just laughed at them as they went to the kitchen. Mari held out a hand to Dia and helped her up.

"We made breakfast for everyone." Mari stated as she led Dia into the kitchen.

"You know... yesterday wasn't that bad. It was nice to take a break." Dia admitted.

"Just let us know if you ever need some stress relief. This doesn't have to be a one time thing if you don't want it to be." Mari smiled.

"I'll consider it." Dia replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a bit misleading, isn't it? Nothing went wrong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dia Has A Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131018) by [MrFroboto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFroboto/pseuds/MrFroboto)


End file.
